Shattered, Kerrigan's Mind
by Julesville
Summary: I have know description, cause it's hard to describe, but read and reveiw and understand for me.


Shattered, Kerrigan's Head  
  
Fumo doesn't own this screwed up character, but he has to admit, he wishes he did…  
  
I originally meant for this to be a part of a serial, but it went really well by itself, so here it is, I've had a lot of good reviews outside of this site, I hope for some in it…  
  
  
"You test me?!" Kerrigan screamed.  
  
Echoes surged, redoubled, and returned, reformed as static and rumbling, walls shook inward toward the fabric of her tongue, but shot out like a wave of salty ocean water singeing the tips of extended thoughts.  
  
"Of course not…" the wave swayed to her ear drums  
  
Kerrigan blinked, "I could have you killed in millisecond, you know."  
  
"I would assume you would…" the wave sung to her.  
  
Kerrigan turned her head and saw everything, worlds and nebulas raced by her coronas, peoples and flowers planted themselves on her irises, veins grew gold as the universe nestled into her sight. Who was this presumptuous wave that would talk so belligerently to her, she was a goddess, far above the rank of a wave. Where did a wave get the gal to approach her in such an invading manor. Kerrigan ruled all she could see and all she could touch, and she saw and touched all.  
  
Kerrigan gritted her teeth, "I'll stab you in the heart!"  
  
A single tear fell from a thousand moons, falling with the speed of a fawn and sailing down through layers of cloud and dragon's breath. Cascading across her breast, it glowed red and green between stars of purple and blue. It boiled in unison with the heat of it's own fear, fear of Kerrigan.  
  
"Do not cause pain, my queen."  
  
Kerrigan frowned with the weight of earth on her brow, "Why do you presume to tell me what to do?"  
  
"I do not presume, your majesty," the tear boiled, "I only wish to serve…"  
  
The sun melted into Kerrigan's hair, "Why do you serve?"  
  
"I fear for my life."  
  
Kerrigan began to laugh, the laugh soared through the sea of wings at the speed of darkness and obliterated every mortal of weak blood. This one would do for Kerrigan, it knew it's place.  
  
"I fear as well, but not for my life, for yours…" the wave rebounded off some stray asteroid and came back strong, playing against the silk of Kerrigan's hair.  
  
"Fear for me?!" Kerrigan frowned with the lips of a titan, "Why do you fear for me?!"  
  
"You leave yourself vulnerable…" the wave mused.  
  
"Fool! I never do such a thing!" Kerrigan's voice filled the thimble of the walls like an eagle ripping through canyons.  
  
The wave flowed smoothly beyond the cliff of acceptance, "See for yourself…"  
  
Kerrigan turned her stone neck down to her chest. The tear boiled into a shaft of light with the brilliance of a thousand usurpers and drove it's steely reaches through Kerrigan's chest. Glass shatter and the shaft crunched through wooden pallets until it lodged itself in the black heart of Kerrigan's rib cage. Kerrigan howled like a collapsing star, ringing like the birth of Hell on Earth, through sub-conscious dreams of the peace of every living organism, until the hounds bayed for the return of reason and the wise cried for an end to it.  
  
The wave chuckled above it all, a subtle clue of a gas giant's luminescence, "I fear for you, Sarah…"  
  
"Who are you?" Kerrigan screamed for chaos.  
  
All at once, the universe ended, planets and nebulas vanished, peoples and flowers where scared from her view. The low hum of reality became a loud buzz as time started with it's routine clanking sound and space flooded into the thimble. Reality burst, then shuffled like cards back into the deck, and all that was left was for a scared little half-human, half-zerg telepath to close her mind to the unreasonable and curl up into a ball on the floor.  
  
The floor was hard as it should be, the light was bright as it should be, things happened because of a catalyst, reason was the primer for this new universe. Kerrigan breathed deep.  
  
"Who are you?" was all she could say.  
  
"What do you mean?" the wave no longer flowed like a fat snake around her throat and into her cerebellum, it stayed slow and quiet coming, speaking words and sounds, slurring certain verbs with a real tongue. It came from her, her mouth spoke words addressed to herself, she was the wave all along.  
  
Kerrigan curled up tighter, longing for the warm touch of skin, she was met with stiff cold exo-skeleton and talon. She sought to cut herself, but couldn't even do that, "What is happening to me?" the sanest question she could muster.  
  
"It is very simple my dear…"  
  
Kerrigan looked up, before her on a red leather chair sat Sigmund Freud, who had apparently come all the way just to address her question, "You were once human, as thus you have a very individualistic psyche, and so you do not have the mental capacity to control all Zerg as a multi-faceted unit with your brain. The Overmind needed Cerebrates and Queens to run things at a base level, what made you think you could do it all by yourself?"  
  
Kerrigan's mind tried to focus, but the pain of a virgin birth was around her neck, "But what is happening, why am I talking to myself?"  
  
"That is very simple also, your mind is being torn apart by the strain of controlling every Zerg being, piece by piece you are deteriorating until Kerrigan will no longer exist."  
  
"But who are they?" Kerrigan pleaded.  
  
All at once reason ceased, time exploded off the hinge and space dried up in the sun that was Kerrigan once again. The golden goddess gave birth to the rapture and aborted it in the same moment as a sea turtle digested the enzymes that were the queen of Distopia's nails. Leaking from her own cloud, Kerrigan reformed in the shape of a half moon that cracked and crumbled into her stone features.  
  
The wave shredded across her blood red scalp, "I'm Kerrigan." It smoothed onto her frontal lobes.  
  
The tear fell to her face from the eyes of a thousand jolly spectators eager for the next move, "I'm Kerrigan."  
  
Kerrigan cried fire that rolled ash down the watered clay that was her face, when a pair of strong feminine hands clasped her throat and squeezed, "No, I'm Kerrigan." it yelled from behind.  
  
Kerrigan fell to her stiff knees, air suddenly became a necessity, she clasped the hands around her throat and tried to pull them off, but to no avail. Kerrigan gasped for air as she clawed franticly at the hands.  
  
"No, I'm Kerrigan!" it yelled again, the voice so similar, but far different, "Do you remember who I am, bitch. I'm that girl you left to die."  
  
The figure appeared in front of her still clasping her neck. It was indeed Kerrigan, the ghostly image of the woman, Sarah Kerrigan she once was, slender human form devoid of the blades and armor with which the present form was adorned. She was as beautiful as Kerrigan had remembered, an angel she sometimes thought of. That young girl that always wanted to do something important and become big, a wish that was granted in a way she could never have comprehended.  
  
"You left me to die, you whore!" Sarah seethed at her, tightening her grip, "You abandoned me to the Zerg to become a heartless warmonger! You forget what I meant to you, what we had planed for ourselves!"  
  
Kerrigan tried to say something, but no words could leave her collapsing throat.  
  
"But I don't go out so easily, you bitch! I'm always going to be here! There is no getting rid of me, I will haunt you until your existence has been erased from reality!"  
  
Kerrigan could feel herself start to faint, the lights were getting dimmer. It was only a matter of time until she couldn't fight anymore.  
  
The wave returned and stung at her forehead, "Make a move, Kerrigan."  
  
The tear fell and boiled on her knee, "Make a move, Kerrigan."  
  
Sarah seethed as she continued to choke Kerrigan, "Make a move Kerrigan!"  
  
The beings repeated themselves, Sigmund Freud joined in, the spectators joined in as well, the people and flowers joined in, the planets and stars joined in. In pure pandemonium, the voices of the universe screeched their pleas for the dieing Kerrigan to make a move.  
  
No more, it was all she could take. She exploded, and took reality with her. The precepts of a normal existence were obliterated in a rain of magma and soot. Voices were drowned out by the sound of Kerrigan's hate. The fires of Kerrigan raged and destroyed the fabric of existence until all that was left was the goddess Kerrigan in every facet of being.  
  
She breathed in deeply and screamed a call so fierce it created truth again, sewing together the fine rags of a patchwork reality, "I am Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, I will exist forever, and no mind tricks could ever stop me!"  
  
She received no answer, only the silence of herself. Finally, she had peace and quiet. But for how long?  
  
  
(I may add more, depending on how I feel, until then… que sera, sera, what ever will be will be…) 


End file.
